Song of the Sea
by Bianca di' Angelo1
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Waterfire Saga by Jennifer Donnelly.


Becca dragged Astrid in front of the rest of their group. Serafina, Neela, Ling, and Ava. Astrid had tried to back out gracefully. But Becca's grip was firm. Now they all gazed up at her, Waiting for her to sing. They hadn't heard her sing before except n fast, panicked songspells against Orfeo.

"Go on Astrid. We want to hear your voice, Neela urged. The others nodded in agreement.

Astrid, outvoted, had taken a breath and started her song. Her voice was rich with as many layers as the ocean has currents. Without deliberation, the smooth, longing notes of a Beth Crowley song come to me. She slid into it, humming the lyrics of "Midnight" lightly. Closing my eyes, She lost herself in the song, letting the words sweep through her and flow from her lips.

I know I'm different  
Than what you expected  
But I've been playing a role  
It's time that you know the truth

 _Astrid woke up around midnight, after the feast. She sang a quick spell to open the curtains but her voice fell flay, an awful coppery taste flooding her mouth. She tried again but instead spat blood. What happened to her voice? She panicked, no one could know. She would play her role._

You may not want me anymore  
I'm not what you've been looking for  
But under these pieces and parts  
Is a beautiful heart and it loves you

 _Astrid bowed her head as her father stared down disapprovingly. "What did you do? No one wants a mermaid who can't sing! Especially not here!" She was overwhelmed with a feeling she didn't know. Sadness? Disappointment? No. Grief for what might have been. She loved her father- her kingdom but no one would want a broken mermaid._

So meet me at midnight  
Find me by moonlight

I've been waiting for so long  
To feel like I'm whole  
More than what you see  
Please don't define me  
This is bigger than you and I  
So give me a chance  
And meet me at midnight

 _Astrid grabbed the prince's arm. The midnight moon cut through the water. "Please! We must! For our kingdoms! There must be peace!" The prince ripped his arm away. "You are a damaged mermaid. I will not marry you for peace, for I cannot marry a broken creature."_

Always told what to believe  
Now nothing is quite what it seemed  
It's a battle of head versus heart  
Can't tell them apart like before

 _Astrid gazed out the palace window. She had always thought she would become the fierce leader of the kingdom that everyone would remember for leading them into the golden ages. A strong merman would be by her side. Instead, she would be remembered as the freak. She wanted to flee. Swim to the Southern Kingdoms. Her heart couldn't take the disappointment in her father's gaze. She stayed only be reminding herself that she was the only one even slightly eligible to take the throne._

But the truth is concealed in the lies  
I've decided I'm done trying to hide  
I won't sit back and watch the world burn  
When I know it's my turn to fight this war

 _Astrid pushed the door to her father's study open. She refused to be weak. She wouldn't be judged be her songcasting powers. She had lost them and was going to train herself. Physically. She would no longer hide. She would take charge. "Train me." For the first time, she detected a glimmer of approval in her father's gaze._

So meet me at midnight  
Find me by moonlight

I've been waiting for so long  
To feel like I'm whole  
More than what you see  
Please don't define me  
This is bigger than you and I  
So give me a chance  
And meet me at midnight

 _Astrid's blade gleamed in the light of the midnight moon. It clanged and clashed with the guard until she flipped it, knocking the guard's sword into the swirling silt. They both panted slightly but Astrid stood tall. She was no longer defined just as the freak but also as the swordmaster. Only her mother and father could beat her._

Fog starts to lift, is my mind playing tricks?  
Cause you look like home  
Then I know this real, I trust what I feel  
That neither of us has to be alone  
You don't have to be alone

 _Astrid saw Serafina in the Iele's cave and attacked. Weeks later she found Sera's brother. She felt connected to him. A feeling that had only grown after traveling with him. "Go home Astrid." He murmured to her. "Stay safe and away from me." She shook her head softly, "No, Des. I am home. I am with you. We musn't be alone any longer."_

So meet me at midnight  
Find me by moonlight

I've been waiting for so long  
To feel like I'm whole  
More than what you see  
Please don't define me  
This is bigger than you and I  
So give me a chance  
And meet me at midnight

So it began and so it ends. Astrid thought as she made out the twinkle of stars through the water. A single ray of light illuminated her face for a moment and she knew it was midnight. Her voice had faced away and she realized her friends were staring at her in amazement.

"Astrid, your voice is amazing!" Sera exclaimed breaking everyone out of their trance. Only Des-when had he arrived?- stayed back. He nodded admiringly to her as her friends swamped her. She finally felt wanted. She was no longer broken. She had been fixed. Not because of her returning voice, but by the love of her friends.

 **Good? Bad? Accept the trophy or crawl under a chair and die? Pray tell!**

 **-** **"Libraries were full of ideas–perhaps the most dangerous and powerful of all weapons."**


End file.
